Episode:The Mutant Agenda
| image = | date = September 30, 1995 | ep_num = 17 | writer = John Semper, Jr. J.M. DeMatteis Stevent Grant Michael Edens | director = Bob Richardson | guest = | prev = Hydro-Man | next = The Mutants' Revenge }} Spider-Man fears that his mutation is growing worse. So he goes to the one group that can help him: the uncanny X-Men! Spider-Man seeks help from Prof. Xavier and his X-Men about the mystery behind his own mutation. Beast advises him to hear Herbert Landon's presentation for a cure on mutation. But unknown to everyone, Landon's new cure is actually meant to kill mutants instead. Story Spider-Man seeks advice from Professor Charles Xavier about his mutation, but when he arrives at Xavier's mansion, the mansion's defense systems attack him as a threat and is dropped into holding chamber in a metal straightjacket. There, he is confronted by the X-Men, who question him why he came to there mansion. When the confused web-head doesn't answer, Wolverine suggests they "go digging for an explanation". However, Spider-man breaks the straightjacket, webs up the startled X-men, and escapes the chamber, but X-men break free up of the webs and give chase. Spider-Man wonders through the hallways looking for a way out before he enters a door which he believes leads out of the mansion, but is actually the Danger Room (that Gambit was using). Spidey then fights the Sentinels until Jean Grey turns it off. Professor X finally arrives to end the fighting, giving Spider-Man the chance to say he came to see the Professor himself. Meanwhile, Landon meets with the Hobgoblin, with the latter threatening to reveal his hidden agenda to the Kingpin if he fails to pay him. When Landon leaves, he attempts to eliminate the goblin by destroying the building, but Hobgoblin escapes. As he drives away in his car, he receives a call from the Kingpin, asking how he is making progress with the super-mutants Landon promised to build for him. Landon tells him to attend the press conference (or send one of his informants) the following day to find out. Spider-Man explains his situation to Professor Xavier and the X-Men and how he's worried that he'll eventually mutate into something that just isn't human. Unfortunately for Spider-Man, the Professor explains that he really only deals with natural mutations (which Spider-Man's mutation is not) and helps people with mutations accept who/what they are. After a disappointed and frustrated Spider-Man leaves the X Mansion, Beast catches up with him and tells him that he knows a man named Herbert Landon, the founder of the Brand Corporation who is working on a cure for mutancy. After Spider-Man swings off, Beast is ambushed and captured by a team looking to capture a mutant. The following day, Wolverine notices that Beast is missing, so he decides to track him down. He follows Beast's scent until he also finds the scents of Spider-Man and Beast's capture's. This leads Logan to assume that Spider-Man lead Beast into an organized trap. At the same time, Peter is at the Brand Corporation conference, which is crashed by the Hobgoblin. After Landon flees, he visits a captured Beast and reveals his true intention which is to use Hank's old research for a cure to destroy all mutants, and is going to test it on Beast. When Spider-Man finds the Hobgoblin, he demands to know what he has against Landon. Suddenly, Wolverine appears and attacks Spider-Man, wanting to know what he did to Beast. As they fight, Hobgoblin prepares to destroy both with a pumpkin bomb. Quotes Trivia Continuity *This episode serves as part of a two-part crossover between and . Cast Goofs Background This episode and its follow-up are a rather faithful adaptation of the series of newspaper strips titled [http://marvel.wikia.com/Spider-Man_Mutant_Agenda_Vol_1_0 Spider-Man: Mutant Agenda]. The cast of were primarily based in Canada while the cast of were based in Los Angeles. This meant that the entire crew had to be flown out for their recording secession, making this and the following episodes more expensive than normal. Reaction Comic Book Resources ranked this episode and its follow up as eleventh top episode of the series. They were surprised how quickly Spider-Man joined the X-Men in their fight. They felt it was an exciting crossover with making a meaningful story for both. They enjoyed that Spider-Man put aside his problems to help others while the X-Men showed the acceptance of others that they themselves seek.http://www.cbr.com/the-15-best-episodes-of-spider-man-the-animated-series/ External Links *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:Spider-Man Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare